


Living Still

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to the episode "Top Event."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Still

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #1 under the pen name Duval.

Benny Ray Riddle watched as his commander climbed into the speeding truck through the driver's side window.  There was a pause as Matt Shepherd took control of the vehicle and checked the detonator.  He looked out the window, yelling, "Benny Ray, it's armed!  Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" the sniper called back.

"Negative!  I'm ridin' it out!"

The words squeezed Benny Ray's stomach into a hard knot.  "Matt!" he cried, the word ripped out of his throat with more desperation than he expected.  And the major's reply, a barked command of "Do it!" cut through the man like a sharp sword.  Benny Ray braked to a sudden stop, watching the truck rumble down the road.  "Damn it!" he cried, anger and fear quaking through him with equal ferocity.  The major was going to kill himself.

A car passed the stationary man, horn blaring as it swerved wide to avoid hitting him.  Knowing he had to make a decision, Benny Ray gunned the Big Dog and soared down the freeway, trying to catch up with the racing truck.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Topping a small rise, Benny Ray watched Shepherd angle the truck and its deadly cargo toward a lakeside boat ramp.  Hope exploded in the sniper's chest like a grenade.  It might work.  If Matt could get the truck far enough into the water before the bomb exploded, it might stop the release of the deadly Sarin gas.  If it didn't, the major and everyone else in the vicinity would be dead, including himself.

He floored the motorcycle, his attention focused on the lumbering vehicle as it hit the water and continued forward, rapidly disappearing below the surface. 

But where was the major?

He swung off the road and slid to a stop, his gaze frantically sweeping the surface of the water for any sign of the man.  If he was underwater when the blast hit—

Benny Ray opened his mouth, but his frantic cry was consumed in the water-muffled blast that shook the ground and sent tall geysers of spray erupting from the surface.  People on the nearby pier screamed, scrambling for cover.  Frozen to the spot, the sniper watched a billowy white vapor curl up into the air.  If that cloud also carried the saran, he'd be dead in less than a minute.

Heart pounding, he climbed off the motorcycle and moved closer to the shoreline.  Then he saw him.

Shepherd lay on a grassy hill, talking into his com-unit.  Benny Ray started to join him, but a hand reached out, grabbing his arm.  He jerked free, dropping into a fighting crouch, but not attacking.

"What's going on?" a young woman asked, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Guess that load of beer blew when the driver lost control and crashed into the lake," he lied easily.

The girl looked from Benny Ray to the still roiling water and back again.  "Should I call for help?"

"Somebody probably already did," he told her.  "But it couldn't hurt."

The girl looked off, then cried, "Mark!" and bolted away, running into the arms of a young man about her age.

Benny Ray looked back at Matt, finding him sitting up, staring out at the truck.  Climbing back onto his Big Dog and riding down to join the major.

The man looked over his shoulder.  "Thought I told you to get the hell out of here," he growled as he climbed slowly to his feet, then ran his hands over wet hair.

"Thought ya might need a ride," Benny Ray drawled, a relieved smile working its way onto his face despite his best efforts. 

"Well," Matt said, squaring his shoulders and grinning, "you thought right."

"Hop on," the sniper directed.

Matt climbed on behind Benny Ray and scooted up, his stiff cock poking the sniper's butt.

Benny Ray sucked in a soft hiss and ground his teeth together.  He understood the reaction; facing death like Matt just had made a lot of guys hard.  "Grab on," he said, revving the engine.

"Sounds like an invitation," Matt called back as Benny Ray floored the Big Dog, kicking up a cloud of dust as he swung the bike around and headed back for the highway.  Scooting closer, he molded his legs to the sniper's, his hands gripping the man's sides a little tighter.  He let out a loud whoop.  "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Benny Ray grinned and nodded.  "Yessir!"  He gunned the engine again, opening the Big Dog up, roaring down the road.

They rode in silence for several minutes, Benny Ray grateful for the time to corral his unruly emotions.  The major's hard-on continued to tease his backside, making it difficult to concentrate on the traffic.  Then, adding to the distraction, Shepherd's hands began to stray, rubbing over Benny Ray's ribs to splay against his flat abdomen.

"Goose her, Benny Ray!" Matt yelled into the wind, arching tightly against the sniper, his head back, his eyes closed in the sheer enjoyment of being alive.

Benny Ray trembled slightly, but urged more speed out of the big motorcycle.  It was like they were flying, and he heard Matt groan, "Yeah… that's it," as he ground his still-hard erection against the sniper's butt.

Benny Ray fought the desire to tilt his hips forward, making the connection even snugger.

Shepherd's hands began to move, rubbing slightly higher or lower over the sniper's belly.  And Benny Ray felt the heat building along Shepherd's legs and groin where they pressed against his butt and thighs.  The combination of sensations sent all sorts of thoughts, images, and desires flaring through Benny Ray's mind – every one of them impossible.

He signaled and changed lanes, grateful that his own erection, straining against his fatigues, was hidden from the major.  He needed to stop the train of thoughts that was running unimpeded through his mind.  Major Matthew Q. Shepherd wasn't going to return his feelings.  He wasn't ever going to make love to him, hold him, fuck him…

Benny Ray jumped slightly when Matt's hands moved further up, gripping his chest tightly, fingers pressing against already hard nipples.  The major hooted with excitement, then laughed.

"What?" the sniper called back, his voice rough.

"We're alive, Benny Ray!  We're alive!"

Benny Ray grinned.  He knew exactly what the man meant.  "Damned right we are!" he called back.  Then, taking a calculated risk, he asked, "Gonna go find that hot date, Major?"

"Hell yes!" was the immediate reply.  "How 'bout you?"

"Think I'll go lift a few," Benny Ray called back, squeezing his sphincter tight, trying to take some of the pressure off his throbbing cock.

Shepherd pressed his chest tightly against Benny Ray's back and leaned forward so his mouth was close to the sniper's ear.  "No, I mean how 'bout you and me?"

Knowing the man couldn't be thinking what Benny Ray wished he was, he replied, "You wanna come drinkin' with me?"

"I was thinking more that we'd go jack off together," the major said into Benny Ray's ear, then squeezed the hard nubs through the fabric under his fingers.

The Big Dog wobbled.  "You're crazy!" the sniper called back, trying to laugh, but his throat had gone dry, making it impossible.

"Why?" Matt called back.  "I can't think of a hotter date!"

Benny Ray shook his head.  "Think we better swing by a hospital, Major, that gas affected your brain."

"I'm serious!" Matt countered.  "Can't you feel it?  I'm hard as a rock!"

"Yeah, I feel it," Benny Ray replied.  "You seriously askin' me to go—"

"Jack-off with me, yeah!  Right now!"

"Major, I'm gonna take us back to that warehouse so we can finish the clean-up. If you, uh, still wanna, uh, get together later, I'd be happy to take you up on it, but I think you need a little while to cool off and think about what you're sayin'."

Shepherd didn't reply, his hands drifting south, brushing over the large budge in Benny Ray's crotch.  "Looks like you're hoping I'll say yes," he challenged.

"Don't make no promises, Matt," Benny Ray said loud enough so the man couldn't help but hear it.  "Like I said, you wanna get together later, I'm there.  But think about it."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

By the time they reached the warehouse it was nearly dark.  The cleanup proceeded swiftly and without a hitch.  Trout called as they wrapped up, updating them on the activity going on at the lake and letting them know they didn't need to worry about anything more.  They were free to stand down.

C.J. and Chance headed out together, the pilot's arm draped comfortably across the smaller man's shoulders.

Margo watched them leave with a smile, then turned to Matt and Benny Ray, saying, "Well, boys, I'm going home."

"Home?" Matt asked, grinning.

She nodded.  "I'm going to take a long, hot bath, drink a couple glasses of champaign, then invite Madison over."

"To spend the night?" Matt asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a stern look that was softened by the playful smile on her lips.  "Now, Matt, you know the rules, don't ask, don't tell," she scolded.  "Besides, he's been calling me for the last few days."

"I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time," Shepherd said, grinning.

She grinned back and shook her head.  "What're you two going to do?"

"Gonna go toss back a few," Benny Ray said, not meeting her eyes.

Matt added playfully, "Yeah, then we'll just see what else pops up."

"Well, have a good time," she said, heading out at a jog to catch up with Chance and C.J. so she could get a ride home.

Matt turned to Benny Ray.  "So, where to first?"

The sniper shrugged, trying to act relaxed, "How 'bout Mike's?"

The major nodded his agreement.  The ex-Navy SEAL's small watering hole was low key and his tap was always dark and cold.  It was a good first stop.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

After three beers each, Matt suggested that they head back to the Silver Star to change before they walked down to the Tidewater, a local watering hole.  Benny Ray nodded his agreement.  If they really tied one on, they could still stagger back to the hotel.

The ride back to the hotel was slow and careful.  He parked the Big Dog behind his Dodge and climbed off as soon as Matt slid off the seat.  He swallowed once and sighed.  The entire way back to the hotel he'd felt the major's hardening cock poking at his ass, and it was driving him crazy.  The man couldn't honestly be serious about his earlier suggestion… could he?

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Matt lead the way into the dark Silver Star.  His senses, on high alert, told him that the hotel was empty.  _Good_ , he thought, _that means I can launch this assault good and proper_.  He stopped and turned abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, and Benny Ray, who had been two steps behind him, promptly collided with him.

"Sorry," the sniper said, trying to take a step back, but Matt's hands immediately wrapped around his waist, making that impossible.

"Oh no you don't," Shepherd growled seductively.  "You're not getting away that easily."

"Major—"

"Matt, call me Matt, damn it."

"Look, Boss—"

Matt's arms tightened, pulling Benny Ray closer, his lips cutting off whatever the man was going to say.  The kiss was so hard and intense that the sniper's tongue surrendered without so much as a perfunctory duel.  Matt reveled in the small victory, kissing the man more deeply, more passionately, until he felt Benny Ray's knees begin to wobble, then he let him surface for air.

Grateful that it was so dark, Benny Ray sucked in a ragged breath and trembled with only half-contained excitement.  Matt had kissed him like he meant it.

Shepherd pressed his fingers into Benny Ray's chest and the sniper fell lightly back against the wall.  The fingers moved, unbuttoning the black fatigue shirt he wore and pushing it back off his shoulders.  Benny Ray shook the material off and it bunched at his wrists.  The sniper's heart beat faster, and his cock throbbed harder as Matt then unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, then shoved the material over his hips, pooling it around his feet.

Cool air wrapped around Benny Ray's aching hard-on as Matt hooked his fingers under the elastic band of his briefs and pulled them down as well.  The material, raking over his erection, made the sniper's balls pump against his thighs and he moaned softly.

"Oh yeah," Shepherd whispered in the darkness as his hands gripped tightly around Benny Ray's stiff cock.  He cupped the balls, too, weighing the massive treasure that beat within his palms.  "Damn, you've got one hell of a gun down here."

Benny Ray leaned his head back against the wall, unable to believe this was happening.  It was impossible.  Maybe he'd been exposed to the gas.  Maybe he was lying somewhere along the highway, dying.  But if he was dying, this was the way he wanted to go.

He groaned again as Matt stroked his meat slowly, pausing occasionally to press it between his palms.  He felt the fire beginning to rage in his balls as the pressure increased.  Blood-filled veins set the head of his cock on fire.  Without thinking, Benny Ray thrust his hips forward, rocking between the major's callused fingers, fucking his hands.  "Gotta stop…" he panted.  "…too close."

Then the hands were gone, rubbing over the roundness of the sniper's smooth ass, fingers curling into his flesh.  "God, Benny Ray," Matt sighed, "You feel so damned good."

Then the sniper felt Matt's fingers touch his chest, hesitant at first, then more bold, flicking ever so gently across the hair to rub gently across his pointed nipples.

"I wanna touch you," Benny Ray complained, reaching up to tug at the buttons on Shepherd's uniform.

"No," the major said, "not yet.  I want to finish this recon first."

"I gotta sit down," the sniper said.  "Gettin' light-headed."

Matt chuckled softly in the dark, then took a step away.  "Let's take this upstairs."

Benny Ray stooped, grabbed his shirt and pulled up his pants, then followed Matt up the stairs to the major's second floor bedroom.  Diffuse light filtered into the room through closed curtains.  Sitting on the man's bed, Benny Ray unlaced his boots and pulled them off, all the while watching as Matt unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders.

Benny Ray watched with great attention as the major peeled his pants over his thighs, layered with muscle and a light covering of hair that hid the scars from the disaster in Mexico in the dim light.  The major pushed the material over diamond-shaped calves, leaving the material gathered at his ankles as he swung around and sat down.  He heard the man's boots tumble onto the carpet, followed by the ruffling sound of his socks being pulled from his feet.

Undressed, both men stood.  This was the major's party, and Benny Ray waited silently to see what was going to happen next.  _He's gonna stop_ , the sniper thought, a blast of panic stabbing his heart when Shepherd made no move toward him.  _He's gonna realize what the hell he's doin' and he's gonna kick my sorry ass right outta here._

Then Shepherd reached out, grabbing Benny Ray's arm and backing him up against the wall again.  "Still light-headed?"

"No," the sniper whispered, pressing his back against the cold plaster and closing his eyes.

"Don't move," Matt commanded, reaching up to run his hands over Benny Ray's flattop, then rubbing along the velvet-like short hairs at the back of his neck.

"Aye-aye, sir," the Marine replied, gasping slightly when Matt's hard cock pressed against his thigh.

The major's hands rubbed down the back of Benny Ray's neck, over his shoulders, blazing a trail of pure pleasure to the rock-hard nubs that poked through the dark hair on the man's chest.  Benny Ray grunted softly.

Then a hot tongue rubbed over one nipple like Matt was trying to wipe it off.  Benny Ray moaned, arching his back, pressing his chest out.  The tip of Matt's tongue pressed against the nub, forcing it back into the areola.  He moved to the other nipple, his teeth tapping gently against the tortured hard flesh.

And as fast as the pleasure had descended upon him, it was gone.  But the hands returned, hunting a path over Benny Ray's ribs, his hips, then back to cup at his ass.

"I ever tell you that you have a great ass?" Matt asked softly.

Benny Ray felt his cheeks begin to burn, but he kept his eyes closed as he replied, "Nope."

"Consider yourself informed," Shepherd half-growled, his hands moving again, seeking out the sniper's cock like heat-seeking missiles.  They grabbed, and pulled, and rubbed, and squeezed.

Benny Ray surrendered to the hungry touch, indulging his fantasy-become-fact.  He started to tremble, his knees getting wobbly again.  "Not too fast," he pleaded in a soft whisper.

"Christ, Benny Ray," Matt panted, "you're so damned hot.  I've got to—"

Suddenly the hands were gone, replaced by the deep wetness of the major's mouth as full lips closed on the head of Benny Ray's cock.  The sniper gasped, springing up onto his toes before sliding back down the wall as waves of overpowering sensation drained the tension from his muscles.  Pressing his hands back against the wall, Benny Ray circled his ass, feeling the soft pressure of Matt's tongue as it played with his come-hole.

A deep sigh of breath escaped his lungs, and Benny Ray reached for his shaft, squeezing the root.  Veins swelled along the sides, forcing it to rock-hardness and stopping the organism that threatened to cut short his fantasy.  He felt the precome tickle his hole as it oozed free only to be licked away.

Matt pulled away, his lips making a popping sound as they broke contact.  Then his hands captured Benny Ray's balls, rolling them between his powerful fingers.

"Yesss," Benny Ray hissed.  He wanted to shoot off the hot juice that was steaming in his balls, but he was determined to hold out for as long as he could.  He clenched his ass tight and took a deep breath, letting it out in a shuddering sigh.

"You've got a helluva lotta control," Matt said quietly, standing and pressing his own erection roughly against the sniper's.

"Not if you keep that up," Benny Ray growled in reply, deciding that he was going to take a chance.  With a deft movement that was quicker than even Benny Ray expected, he grabbed Matt's shoulders and reversed their positions, pressing the major back against the wall.  "My turn."

Matt started to object, but then his cock disappeared down Benny Ray's throat.  He pulled out with one quick stroke, afraid he was going to lose it right then and there.

"Maj– Matt?" Benny Ray questioned in the dimly lit room, peering up at the man's face, trying to read the expression he found there.

"I'm too close," Shepherd replied, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and cupping the back of the man's head, working it around his hard cock, trying the sensation on for size.  It was a perfect fit.  He pumped twice, fast, then felt his balls surge from within.

He erupted, the force of the pleasure forcing him back against the wall.  He felt his juice hit the back of Benny Ray's throat, and the reality of what he was doing tripled the pleasure, pumping out another shot, then another.  He groaned loudly, his hips jerking automatically with each load he freed.

When he was done Matt sagged back against the wall.  "Christ… I thought I'd… make it… a little longer… than that," he panted.

Benny Ray chuckled as he stood.

Matt pointed to the Queen-sized bed.  "Lay down."

Without hesitation Benny Ray followed orders.

Before Benny Ray realized what was coming, Matt pushed his legs apart, then flopped down between them, rubbing his hard abdomen over the crown of his straining erection.  The sensation made the sniper moan with utter joy.

Then, with a bounce, the pleasure was gone and Benny Ray was being turned over.  Wet kisses pelted his back, moving slowly over his shoulders, along his neck, nuzzling behind his ears.

Benny Ray ground his cock into the bed as large hands dug into his butt muscles, then pressed against his back as a well-placed knee widened the space between his legs.  The sniper wasn't surprised when he felt Matt's resurrected erection lance off the back of his thigh.  The major was ready for round two.

"Benny Ray…" Shepherd said, his voice raw with want.

The sniper knew what the man was asking, but he wasn't sure he could oblige.  "I– I don't know," he replied honestly.  "Ain't never had it done t' me."

Matt thought quickly.  It had to be a little like it was with a woman, right?  Debbie liked to take it up the ass after she'd come the old fashioned way; when she was relaxed, loose.  But could he suck Benny Ray off?

He rolled the sniper back onto his back, pausing for a moment to admire the man's cock, standing at attention in all its glory.  He attacked.  He could do it.  No problem at all.

Benny Ray's breath caught, the heat of the man's mouth pushing his over-ready meat to the edge.  When Matt's fingers pinched his nipple, Benny Ray thrust his hips up, crushing the crown of his cock against the back of Matt's mouth and shot his load.  He could feel Matt swallowing the thick cream he pumped into his mouth, urging the sniper to give him more.

Benny Ray grunted one last time and heaved a long sigh as every muscle in his body went slack.  Hands rolled him back onto his belly and he listened to the scrape of the nightstand drawer being opened.  A moment later he heard the sound of a foil wrapper being torn open and his cock began to stir again.

There was a brief silence, then the wet sound of a condom being rolled along Shepherd's cock.  Another pause and he heard the knock of glass against the wooden surface of the nightstand.  Hands frictioned against each other, then came the moist _whack_ of hands caressing a hard-on.

Then those same slick hands were pulling his cheeks apart, rubbing the oily liquid over his pumping hole.  Benny Ray moaned softly as one, then two fingers slid easily in and out, stretching him open.  There was no pain, which surprised him, but he was so relaxed he knew he'd swallow the major up as soon as he pressed his condom-protected cock against the willing pucker.

Benny Ray wriggled, enjoying the finger-play and the sensations each new angle of penetration sparked.  Then the fingers were gone.  He breathed deeply, willing himself to total relaxation as Shepherd's dick ran up his thighs, poked at his balls, then slid just past the entrance of his ass and stopped, waiting for Benny Ray to adjust to the invasion.

When Matt felt the tight ring of muscle relax he gently pushed his head in.  Benny Ray jerked slightly and grunted as a quick spark of pain lit up his insides, but it flared instantly into a rush of pure pleasure as Matt eased himself further in.  The major's hands slipped under the sniper's hips, lifting him up.

Benny Ray drew his knees up slightly to keep his hips elevated.  Matt drew back a fraction and thrust carefully, sinking himself further into the tight embrace.  Both men moaned softly.

"Pull your knees up," Shepherd directed, hoping what worked for he and Debbie would work here as well.

The sniper obeyed, drawing his knees up under him, his chest still flat against the bed.  He looked like a Muslim, prostrate for prayer, but this was an entirely different kind of spiritual experience.

Benny Ray's butt clenched tighter as he adjusted to the new position, then quickly relaxed as Matt rocked tenderly, sending an electric-like charge of ecstasy through the Marine's body, making his cock beat like he'd just ejaculated.  When the muscles relaxed again, Matt pressed in deeper.

The major's hands anchored themselves on Benny Ray's hips, and he began to move, slowly, carefully at first, working himself deeper and deeper into the tight, hot hole.  When he finally buried himself he paused, catching his breath.  Debbie never felt this good.

Benny Ray allowed his body to go limp, reveling in the care and pleasure.  Then Matt began to move, pulling back, thrusting in, the rhythm rocking the sniper into the bed with a steady beat that gradually built in tempo.

Matt repositioned his hands, holding on to Benny Ray's cheeks, spreading them apart further, watching as his cock slid in and out.  "Oh, Christ," he hissed, grinding his teeth together.  He was so close.

Benny Ray could feel the major exploring his insides, the head, the shaft, the balls that slapped at his own.  He was being filled up, completely and entirely until he wondered if Matt's cock would eventually burst through his own.  _No wonder Chance gets off on this_ , he thought.

Matt leaned forward, forcing Benny Ray to lift his hips even higher to keep him buried.  That gave him the room he needed to reach under the sniper and grab his friend's throbbing cock.

The warm tug at his dick, and the one plowing his ass made Benny Ray shake like he was on fire.

"Oh, yeah," Matt said, pumping the sniper as fast as he could, the last of the oil on his hand making it easy.  "Give it to me, Benny Ray," he hissed, plunging himself into the man's ass as his body began to shake, his hand losing its rhythm.

Benny Ray pushed his hips up and back, swallowing more of Matt's cock as he felt the man's shaft swell, then pulse as the first explosion of cum shot free, leaving Matt in a vibrating frenzy.  He felt the hot liquid swell the tip of the condom, making his own dick so hard that it touched the borderline of pain.  Then Shepherd's hand was moving again, pulling and squeezing in time with each hot jet that blasted into the tip of the condom.

The combination of sensation was all it took and Benny Ray bucked up once more, his ass muscles grabbing the shooting cock and squeezing one more load free before he felt himself explode like a volcano.  His cum was so thick he expected to hear it hit the bedspread like a wet kleenex thrown against a wall, but there was no sound, only the feeling of incredible pressure as his juice squeezed through Matt's fingers where they were wrapped tightly over the top of his head.  His orgasm seemed to go on forever, jolt after jolt shooting free.

And then it was over.

Matt pulled his softening cock out and Benny Ray's ass closed tight to the combination of pleasure and pain.  He stretched his legs out behind him, then rolled over onto his back, avoiding the wet spot he'd left on the bed.  He felt a pair of lips touch his and a hand rubbed lightly over his chest just before Matt dropped down next to him, ignoring the come that soaked the blanket beneath him.

"Damn, but it's good to be alive," the major said.

"Amen to that," Benny Ray panted.

The two men lay in silence for several moments, then the sniper asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"I told you," Matt said.  "I couldn't think of a hotter date that you.  And damn, I was right."

"I think you're damned crazy."

Matt chuckled softly against Benny Ray's shoulder.  "Maybe," Shepherd admitted.  "But watching Chance and C.J. head off, and Margo… well, damn it, I wanted to fuck the hottest piece of ass I could find, and there it was, right there in front of me!"

Benny Ray snorted.  "And tomorrow you're gonna wonder why 'n hell you did it."

"Not a chance," Matt countered.

Benny Ray closed his eyes, asking, "You know about Chance and C.J.?"

"They came to talk to me," he replied.  "They're thinking about taking some time off, to get to know each other better without having to worry about getting killed before they're done."

"Makes sense."

"Think we oughta do the same?"

The blue eyes sprang open.  "What?"

Matt sighed heavily.  "I said, do you think we should take some time off, too?  Get to know each other a little better."

"Whoa, amigo, you're movin' way too fast here."

"Hell, Benny Ray, you know and I know that we could cash it all in on any mission."

"Yeah, that's part of the job."

"Maybe I'm not saying this the best way," Matt said.  "I don't want this to be a one-night stand, Benny Ray."

"You don't?"

The surprise in the man's voice made Shepherd chuckle.  "Come on, let's get under these covers before we freeze."

Benny Ray rolled off the bed and pulled down the blankets, then paused.  "You askin' me to stay?"

"Yes, I'm askin' you to stay," Matt teased.  "But I'm going to make a pit stop."

"Good idea," the sniper agreed.

After a quick trip to the bathroom the two men slid under the covers, both relieved to find that they were dry underneath.  They lay, shoulders and legs touching.

"How long've you known about Chance and C.J.?"  Benny Ray asked.

"I figured it out when Chance was on the mend."  Matt waited a moment, then added, "But you and he had something going before that, right?"

"Yep," Benny Ray replied.  "But it wasn't serious.  I'm happy for 'em."

"Figured as much.  Besides, you've had your eye on me, haven't you?"

"Bastard," Benny Ray breathed, but it was amiable.

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah, goddamn it, I have."

"Since when?"

Benny Ray sighed heavily.  "I guess it started when you humped Gunther's body out."

"That long?!"

"I said it got started back then.  Hell, boss, I thought you were– Well, I sure as hell didn't think you'd be interested."

"What makes you think I'd think you'd be interested?" Shepherd countered.  "Hell, Benny Ray, you were married for twelve years; you've got three kids."

"Yep, was and do, but that don't mean I haven't thought about it."

"Okay, fair enough."

"You sayin' you've been watchin' me?"

"Benny Ray, I've wanted to own that ass of yours ever since I met you."

Benny Ray laughed softly.  "Hell, we make a pair, don't we, sir."

"Damn it, if you don't call me Matt when we're in bed, I swear I'm going to—"

"Aye-aye, Major-boss-sir."

Shepherd elbowed the man's ribs, but they both laughed.

"No."

"No what?" Matt asked.

"No, I don't want to take a vacation.  Hell, this is who I am, it's what I do."

"Good," the major replied.  "Same here."

"But you gonna give them the time?"

"Yeah."

"What about Margo?"

"She already knows about them."

"No, I mean whata 'bout us?"

Matt paused.  "Good question."  He rolled over onto his side and moved closer to Benny Ray.  "Guess we just wait and see how long it takes before she figures it out."

"Works for me," the sniper replied, maneuvering so he could wrap an arm around Matt's shoulder.

"Good, and—"  Shepherd stopped, realizing that the man was asleep.  He grinned and closed his own eyes, letting the sounds of Benny Ray's soft breathing lull him to sleep, too.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

A tender touch, running along his back, hip, and thigh stirred Benny Ray awake.  For a moment he was confused, thinking that he was in bed with Mary Ellen, but that notion quickly evaporated as he blinked his eyes open.  _The Silver Star_.

He stiffened, remembering the saran gas and… Matt—

 _Oh, shit_ , he moaned silently.

The hand continued stroking his naked back from shoulder to ass.  _He's gotta be asleep_ , Benny Ray rationalized.  _He's gonna wake up and_

"You awake?" asked a soft whisper.

Benny Ray swallowed and nodded, adding aloud, "Uh, yeah, you want me to take off?"

Shepherd chuckled softly, inching closer and nuzzling the back of the sniper's neck, biting gently.  "Why would I want you to leave?"

Benny Ray sighed, trying to concentrate, but the combination of hand and mouth on his skin was making it impossible.  "Party's over…" he muttered.  "…time t' go…"

"Mmm," Matt replied.  "I think the party's just getting started."

The hand slipped over Benny Ray's hip, fingers straining to reach the sniper's semi-hard cock.  He rolled onto his belly, then propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the major in the semi-darkness.

"Damn it, Major—"

"Matt," Shepherd interrupted.  "When we're in bed, call me Matt.  There's no rank here, Benny Ray."

The sniper shook his head.  "You've gotta be crazy," he said, shaking his head.  "Hell, _I've_ gotta be nuts."

"Why?" Matt asked.  "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy… earlier."

Benny Ray hesitated a moment, contemplating lying, but he couldn't.  "Yeah, I enjoyed it.  Hell, I've been dreamin' about it for– For a long time."

"So?" Matt asked.  "Having second thoughts?"

"You," Benny Ray said.

"Me?"

"Major, you're as straight as they come."

Shepherd laughed.

"I don't think it's funny," the sniper said.

"You don't?  I thought you were straight, you thought I was, and both of us wanted to screw the other into the floor.  I think that's kinda funny."

Benny Ray waited a moment, then laughed himself.  "When you put it like that…"

"Look, Benny Ray, like I said, I want this to be more than a one-night op."

"Why?" the sniper countered.  "Hell, Maj– Matt, it's not like we have a lot in common."

"We don't?  We're both operators, we're both single, we both do things and see things that most people couldn't handle."

"But—"

"What?  We're not from the same place?"

"If you're talkin' north and south, that ain't it."

"Then what is it?"

The sniper flopped down.  "I don't know what the hell I'm thinkin'," he said, then buried his face in the pillow.

"Good," Matt said, scooting closer.  He reached out and rubbed along the short-cut flattop.  "Look, Benny Ray, I'm not proposing or anything.  I just want us to… enjoy ourselves as long as we can."

When Benny Ray made no reply, Matt pulled the covers down, exposing his neck and shoulders and leaned over, kissing them.  A soft moan was all the answer he needed.  "You up for another mission?" he asked.

Benny Ray rolled his head to the side.  "Another recon?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of search and enjoy," Matt countered, sliding a hand down the sniper's back to squeeze one of his butt cheeks.  Benny Ray moaned louder into the pillow and Shepherd chuckled.  "Oh, yeah."

Their love-making was slow and careful, each determined to pleasure the other.  When they were both sated they collapsed, lying side by side in the major's bed. 

Matt reached out, resting a hand on Benny Ray's arm.  "Damn, you are something.  I'd bet that sex wasn't one of the problems you and Mary Ellen had."

The sniper laughed.  "You'd be right."

"What was it?  If you don't mind me asking."

"The job.  It was one thing when I was just a sniper, but then I went int' the SEALS and the missions got more dangerous.  She didn't like it, and when I joined up with you…  Well, let's just say it was the last straw."

Matt digested the words, then said, "There was more, wasn't there."

"I was gone a lot," Benny Ray said softly.  "You know how it is."

"Yeah, I do."

"She passed the time, workin' and takin' classes, got her bachelor's degree, then a masters degree.  We, uh, kinda grew apart, I'd guess you'd say.  She didn't want poor white trash raisin' her kids any more."

"You're not trash, Benny Ray," Matt said sternly.

"I'm just a simple country boy," the sniper countered.

"And one of the few men I'd want at my back, no matter what," Matt added.  "That's why you never made a move, isn't it."

Benny Ray started up at the ceiling.  "Whatdaya mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean.  You never made a move because you thought you weren't… what?  Worthy?  Good enough?"

"Still ain't sure," the sniper said matter-of-factly.

"Be sure," Shepherd snapped.  "I care about you, Benny Ray, but I don't care where you grew up, or how much money you had.  And all I want is for you to give us a chance."

"I can do that," Benny Ray said softly.  "But it ain't gonna be easy."

"It's not?  Why?"

"Ya talk too damn much," the sniper growled, rolling over and capturing Matt's lips with his own, kissing the man deeply.


End file.
